


What's in a Name

by lostin_space



Series: quick little doodles [35]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Pre-Canon, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 17:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21201623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space
Summary: “That’s a lot of names.”She looked down to her paper that said ‘Name: Elizabeth Maria Yolanda Ortecho Hernández’. She didn’t think it was too many.





	What's in a Name

**Author's Note:**

> born from a headcanon, Liz's names courtesy of [lire-casander](https://lire-casander.tumblr.com/)

“Wow.”

Liz looked up to see Michael Guerin staring at her paper with his eyebrows pulled together in the middle. She did the same with her eyebrows as she stared at him.

“Wow what?” she wondered. He looked up to her and blinked innocently.

“That’s a lot of names.”

She looked down to her paper that said ‘_Name: Elizabeth Maria Yolanda Ortecho Hernández’. _She didn’t think it was too many. Rosa had only one less and her dad had three more. It seemed like a good-sized name. However, looking to Michael’s, his only said ‘_Name: Michael Guerin’._

“That’s it?” she asked. He frowned. 

“That’s all I got,” he said. She huffed and stole his paper. “Hey!”

“Here, you can have one of mine. It’s only fair,” she said simply, using her eraser to make space between his first and last name. Then she got rid of one of hers.

“I don’t think that’s how names work,” Michael said, but he didn’t try to take his paper back until she was done. She slid it over to him with a toothy smile. He smiled just a little bit too, but it was more than he ever did so she felt better. “Thanks, I guess.”

_Name: Michael Maria Guerin_

**Author's Note:**

> Also on my tumblr: spaceskam


End file.
